


A.K.A Together, All Three Of Us

by QueennorKing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Confession, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when a thief falls in love with two royals (and vice versa).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Feelings are Yours Both  a.k.a The Thief Fell for Two Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! But before we begin I want to let you know that I'm using this fanfiction as a way to get over any blocks that I have now or in the future, so there's no set updating system that I have for it. The chapters will also be varying in length, some might be a page or two and others might be 10+, these are just segments in time after all.  
> Also, I made an 8tracks playlist for this to listen to when I write. If you're like me and like to listen to something when you read you can find it here:  
> http://8tracks.com/queen-nor-king/i-think-its-a-wonderful-dream

The first time was when he had fallen asleep in a tree, again. Hidden amongst the leaves, the music of the forest, chitters of squirrels, twittering of robins, the quiet gurgling of a nearby brook had lulled him back into his dreams, where she had been appearing all the more often in.  Troubling to say the least.

Even so, it was only when the sound of footsteps on fallen leaves drew near did he wake. Two quiet voices followed like a soft aria. After his senses shook off the haze of sleep he kept still and listened. There was a man’s voice, he vaguely recognized it as the Prince of Hoshido’s, punctuated here and there by Corrin’s laughter and some remark or another.

Sighing softly, Shura put his chin on his knuckles and kept quiet. He didn’t want to interrupt them, besides, he knew how highly Corrin regarded Ryoma, even though he had admitted to them not being related by blood. Yeah, that news got around quickly, and that’s saying a lot since there were now so many members of the army.

On that note, he wondered if Sakura and Elise were looking for him again today. They were sweet girls, but –

While he was deep in thought, he hadn’t noticed the other two noticing _him._ Raijinto whispered against its sheath as Ryoma drew it, his brown eyes glaring at the tree. But, Corrin placed a hand on his arm, keeping him from attacking just yet. She sneaked up to the burly trunk and peaked up between the branches.

“Shura?”

He almost jumped, _almost,_ then tried not responding, hoping they would just leave. If not just one but two of the royals were seen with him it would be a mess. But Corrin, the person she is, wouldn’t let him go that easily. “Shura, what are you doing in the tree?”

Curses. “Nothing, really.” He answered halfheartedly.

Ryoma had sheathed his katana, approaching the tree as well. Of course he knew Shura, even if the thief kept to himself. Corrin had mentioned him from time to time, usually praising him for his kindheartedness. He gave Corrin a dubious glance, to which she shrugged, frowning.

He knew that frown.

With only a thought of hesitation, he offered, “Would you care for a walk?”

And, no, Shura had not accepted the offer then, or the next one, but he could not, in good conscious, say no the third time when he finally saw Corrin’s heartbroken eyes. Oh gods, it felt as if his stomach had shriveled into itself when he saw those red eyes wide and hurt.

He did not deserve this.

He did not deserve the walks.

He did not deserve the talks.

He did not deserve the laughter.

He did not deserve those two going out of their way for him.

He did not deserve this blooming warmth in his chest whenever they were near.

He did not deserve this.

And when they would leap to his rescue, he would think:

_Oh gods, I do not deserve this._

* * *

 

The army had set up camp close to the border of Nohr after multiple instances of Faceless terrorizing a nearby village came to their attention. Xander and the rest of the Nohr family had been particularly vocal about exterminating the threat and Corrin couldn’t say no either. And so, they set up camp between the village and the marshes where the Faceless had been reported to dwell.

Corrin had volunteered herself for scouting and persuaded Ryoma and Shura to come with her. They weren’t completely sure why until she started pointing out the wildlife, among other things such as trees and flowers that she had read about when she was a child. When she recognized one, she would point it out and say, “See that? It’s one of Flora’s favorite’s and it makes really good medicine, but it only grows in Nohr.”

“Is this why you brought us along?” Ryoma asks, his lips twitching up at the corners.

“Well, yes.” She admits sheepishly, grinning back at them. “I thought you guys might like to see.”

The eldest bites the inside of his cheek, desperately trying to drown his butterflies. Oh, he is much too old for this. “We’re here to scout, Corrin.” He reminds her gently.

Resting her hand on Yato’s hilt, she nods. “No worries, I haven’t forgotten.”

The rustling of leaves catches their attention from somewhere to the right of them and the grips on their weapons tighten as they wait silently, unmoving. The voices of the swamp the only things meeting their ears.

Was it just an animal? They all think cautiously - until the tree line behind them explodes. Faceless stampede towards them, their combined shadows flooding over the men as they draw their weapons – Too late, they realize. Much too late.

Good thing another shadow approaches from behind. A familiar sound only gives them a moments notice before Corrin, in her dragon form, leaps protectively before them. She rears on her back legs, flapping her wings aggressively before spitting gobs of blue fire. The Faceless who get caught in the flames immediately crumple to the mossy floor but others quickly take their place.

Other enemies charge through the marsh, ignoring Corrin to face the adventurer and swordsmaster. Ryoma gives the first two no quarter and quickly cuts them down, but he’s open to the third and last. The Faceless raises it’s fist, but one – two – three arrows lodge themselves in it’s chest. It blanches at the wounds, as if with surprise, before falling to it’s knees beside it’s brethren.

Ryoma turns to Shura, ready to thank him, when Corrin’s ferocious roars catch their attention. She tramples the mob of Faceless surrounding her, but with every landed blow by the enemy she slows a little more, her breathing becomes a little harsher. With hardly a thought, the two rush to her aid, fighting side by side to cut down an aisle towards her. Meanwhile, she launches a volley of fire at any near her, widening the gap between herself and the monsters.

When she notices one of the beasts collapse to the side and the two sprinting towards her, she only has to take one look around them before knowing they have no other choice but to retreat and get help. As soon as they get close enough she gently bites them by their arms and drags them onto her back, with much fussing mind you.

With one last attack, she spreads her wings and launches herself into the sky. The two men hardly fit on her back, with Ryoma’s ass almost hanging off. If he had no experience riding a tenma, well, not even a prince is fearless. Meanwhile, Shura was gripping Corrin’s neck for dear life, choking on a scream of terror lodged somewhere in his throat.

They were a good couple miles from the camp, having been scouting almost all day. The sun was setting over the swamp, barely giving the outline of their tents. It bathed everything in rose pink and orange light, cotton clouds rolling lazy over it all.

Corrin’s wings beat against the wind, unable to keep steady. Only when something warm and wet oozed through Ryoma’s white pants did he understand why. “Corrin, you’re hurt!” He realized. Indeed, between her scales ran a deep gash up the thigh of her right leg to her hip. Shura breath caught in his chest as his eyes zig-zagged over what he could see of her, noticing her left front leg was bent wrong at the joint. No doubt there were other wounds they couldn’t see, kept hidden by her armor.

Shura's grip softened, his hands shaking. “Let us down, Corrin, we can carry you.” He said.

“You can’t fly in this condition.” Ryoma agreed, his heart thundering against his armor.

She didn’t acknowledge their concern, instead forcing herself forward, droplets of blood falling in line behind her.

* * *

 

To those three, the flight took eternity and an hour. Corrin had drifted to the ground just outside their encampment, hardly waiting for the others to jump off before reverting back. She stood there for a moment, leaning in the breeze before her knees gave out beneath her. Shura and Ryoma lunged to catch her, holding her by either arm.

Their eyes met for a second, both coming to a silent agreement. Shura let her go, rushing into camp yelling for Sakura, Elise, Asama, any healer they had as Ryoma picked her up bridle – style and chased after him into the camp.

They got everyone’s attention quickly. Azura had Kaden, Keaton and Kaze sniff out the two youngest princesses as Corrin’s retainers came to meet them. Flora and Felicia used their staves to heal what they could as Jakob lead Ryoma to the nearest medical tent. Shura nearly followed, but was roped into explaining what had happened by an enraged Camilla and Hinoka.

“I’m so sorry,” The Nohrian princess said with an unsettlingly dark grin. “but how was my dear Corrin so brutally harmed?” she asked, her tone holding a threatening promise.

Shura swallowed, edging closer to the tent as Azama was pushed inside by Effie. “We were ambushed by Faceless.” He answered obediently, even if he wouldn’t blame them one bit if they decided he was to be punished. “They’re probably coming this way right now.”

Hinoka grit her teeth, her shoulders tense. “Fine,” she turned on her heel, towards the artillery, “Camilla, we should prepare the troops.”

Instead of just unsettling, Camilla’s expression was downright murderous. “Yes, we should.” She agreed, following her.

 _Somehow, the smile just makes it worse._ Shura thought grimly, pushing the tent flaps out of his way as he entered the medical tent.

Asama was barking orders at Flora as Jakob and Felicia stripped Corrin of her bloodied armor. Flora was zipping from bag to bag, gathering every tool, elixir, and tonic Asama called for. Ryoma was doing what he could to help, holding and passing the medicine to Asama as needed. Even as this was happening, Sakura and Elise ran inside via the opposite entrance, with Azura close behind.

But Shura could only stare at Corrin. Her body was littered with cuts and bruises, including one on her throat and ribs that looked particularly bad, practically black against her skin. Her left wrist was twisted in an odd angle and the gash on her leg looked much worse without any scales to cover it up. Her color was pale with blood loss and her face was as green as bile.

“They broke her ribs.” He heard Azama mutter, “How irritating. It’s going to puncture a lung if it isn’t fixed soon.”

Sakura and Elise were immediately at Corrin’s side, opposite him.

“What do we gotta do?” Elise asked, her expression set in stone, though it couldn’t meet her eyes.

Asama thought for a moment, fiddling with his staff. “Okay, Sakura, you’re going to help me fix her rib, Elise, you take the ga – “

Shura didn’t hear the rest of it. He stumbled out of the tent, feeling ready to vomit. His head felt heavy with the sheer, utter horror for what could and had befallen Corrin. What could’ve happened to Ryoma.

Like a drunken man, he swayed on his feet as he walked out of camp. The sun had crept under the horizon, shading everything as dark as his thoughts, only the waxing moon and the valley of stars gave him light, but it wasn’t enough to reach him. He staggered further and further to the East, slowly leaning into the tree line.

Only when the camp was but a slightly glowing pebble did he fall into the marsh, immediately collapsing against a willow. Every cell in him felt weak, burnt out, he hardly had the strength to curl into himself under the canopy of leaves.

And when his heavy eyes closed, he realized they were wet.

* * *

 

It was only when the sound of footsteps on wet grass drew near did he wake. With a jolt, he sat ramrod straight, his heart beating out of his chest. Had the Faceless finally come? No… no it was too quiet for it to be one of those monsters. Yet, he tensed anyway, ready to bolt or attack, whichever came first.

A shadow fell over the curtain of willow leaves - the sun’s up? – blocking the daisy yellow glow filtering between the long, limp branches. Shura held his breath, cursing himself for sleeping in such an awkward position. His back and neck ached something awful.

Carefully, a crimson glove reached between the leaves and pulled them back, revealing the crowned prince of Hoshido himself.

Shura released his held breath in a desperate wheeze, “Ryoma.”

A warm smile spread across the prince’s face, “There you are, we’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“What?” he coughed, trying to push himself off the dewy grass, his whole backside was wet. “Why?”

“After the horde of Faceless was defeated, you weren’t there.” Ryoma answered, approaching him. “Some of us were beginning to fear the worst.” He offered a hand and something in Shura's chest soared as he glanced up at his face. The morning light seeped into his long brown hair and danced off his armor, throwing every color of autumn across them both. With a shaky breath, he took his hand and the prince helped him up, balancing him when he stumbled.

“My leg’s asleep.” He mumbled in apology. Then, remembering why he had fallen asleep where he had in the first place, he abruptly began to panic. “H – How’s she!? Corrin?” he asked, wringing his hands as his lips pressed into a tight line.

Ryoma nodded, suddenly looking exhausted but his smile stayed where it lay. Relief flooded Shura's lungs. “The healers took good care of her.” He said, a happy laugh brushing his lips “We won’t be taking our walks in some time, but she’ll be fine.”

The thief placed his hand on the tree, resting all of his weight on the trunk as he sighed heavily, an incredulously giddy laugh escaping his lips. “Thank the gods.” He whispered, holding back tears.

He didn’t see Ryoma studying him, his mouth a soft line. “You’re in love with her.” He stated.

Shura's heart stopped. “I’m sorry?” he asked, his voice tight.

“You’re in love with Corrin.” He repeated, a melancholy light in his brown eyes.

Shura's mind seemed to shut down then restart, reeling through every moment, until something clicked in his mind, “You’re in love with her, too.” Ryoma blinked in mild surprise. “I know that you’re not actually siblings.” He admitted. "Corrin told me."

The prince’s chest expanded and deflated with a deep sigh. “I am.” He confessed.

Something in Shura didn’t know if it should break into small, irreparable pieces or die altogether. “Then, you should be with her, if she wants that.” he said, his voice sounding forced, he realized too late.

Ryoma’s brows rose up, then dipped into a frown. “Do you really mean that?” he asked, shifting closer.

“I – “ Shura began, realizing his hands were visibly shaking at his sides. Years of thievery and living on the streets and this is what terrifies him? “Yes, of course - “ his voice audibly cracked and he winced.

The other man gazed at him, searching his face, his shoulders slumped just a tad. “Shura,” he said, gently, firmly, “what do _you_ want?”

There it was, that kindness, that consideration for his feelings that he absolutely did not deserve. But, even so, he couldn’t lie to Ryoma’s face. Not only would he not get away with it, but the guilt would eat him alive. Even if he were to be held in disgust… gods, was he still shaking?

“I – “ he swallowed down the bile resting below his throat, “I love you both.” Ryoma’s lips parted as shock hit him like a whirlwind. “That is my dream.” Shura continued, a fierce blush swarming his cheeks up to his ears. “And, if you do not feel the same, th – than we can forget this had ever happened, I would not blame you. I could leave if you – “

“No.” Ryoma interrupted.

He nearly fell over, “I’m sorry?”

“I said,” the prince stated, “no.”

The thief wasn’t sure where to look. “… No?”

“No.” Ryoma nodded, “I don’t want you to leave. In fact,” he said as he marched towards him until he was barely a foot away, “please, stay.”

Only now did Shura notice the feint blush dusting the prince’s cheeks. “Then…?”

The warm smile from before finally returned, “I’m sorry I had not spoken of this before, but I would not lie to you about this.” Something about his grin became wry, “In fact, I was thinking about the same thing. I did not want to be held in contempt by Corrin, or you.”

Shura's knees felt weak. “Gods, am I still asleep?”

A little chuckle escaped Ryoma, “No, we’re both very much awake.” He offered his hand, and with a morsel of hesitation, Shura took it in his. The armor was hard and unyielding behind his soft gloves.

“We should talk to Corrin about this.” He whispered, “When she wakes.”

Ryoma nodded, leading them out from beneath the willow’s canopy and into the sunlight.

* * *

 

When Corrin awoke two days later, with both a sleeping Ryoma on one side of her cot and Shura on the other, she did not expect their hands to be intertwined in the middle, on top of her stomach. She didn’t mention it to them when they woke up, but when they had their backs turned, her brows would furrow with doubt.

Had she been too late?

Eventually, the army had to move on, but Ryoma and Shura rarely left her alone. She didn’t complain, she was sure of her affections for them, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they were up to something. Which would be unusual for them both. They were hardly ones for plotting.

They had decided to go to Hoshido, where medicine was more plentiful even in wartimes. Corrin had saddle-sores for days afterwards, since her damaged leg was still mending and everyone forbid her from walking. Her friends and step/adopted siblings took it upon themselves to make sure she didn’t set a foot on the ground without some help or another. Elise had even took to hitting her with her staff when she caught Corrin limping to the bathroom.

Of course, so many people fawning over her just made her the more restless. That didn’t go unnoticed either. Elise and Sakura roped her into making songs with them to keep her distracted and Azura came to help once in a while.

“I think we should add in a high A right here.” The songstress hummed, pointing at the rough music sheet outline.

Sakura smiled, “Oh, good idea, big sister.” She replayed the tune on her koto, adding in the new note.

Corrin and Elise clapped their hands, “Good job, Sakura!” Elise chirped, readying her violin. She waited patiently for her cue before joining in.

The door slid open and Ryoma poked his head in, “Oh,” he said, “I’m sorry for interrupting.”

Corrin waved happily at him along with Azura. Elise and Sakura smiled at him, “Hi, prince Ryoma!” “Hello, big brother.”

“Hello,” he began when Shura's voice floated down the hall and Ryoma turned towards it, shaking his head. He smiled apologetically, “Again, I’m very sorry for interrupting, but Corrin?”

She blinked, curious, “Yes?”

“Azama wanted me to tell you that he wanted to see you before nightfall to check on your wounds.” Shura's voice drifted back, “And Shura and I would like to see you afterwards. Is that alright with you?”

“It should be.” She replied, interested still. “What’s going on?”

“You’ll see.” He answered obscurely, backing away from the door. “Elise, Sakura, you’re both doing very well. Your music is very beautiful.”

The princesses beamed.

“Thank you, big brother.”

“Aw, thanks!”

He gave them one last smile before taking his leave. Azura’s lips tilted in a knowing grin. “What?” Corrin asked, her eyes narrowed playfully. “I know that smile, what’s going on?”

Her best friend shook her head, her long blue hair rippling along the floor. “You’re in love.”

Elise nearly dropped her violin, “You’re in _what!?_ ”

* * *

 

“You’re finally free to walk as you please,” Azama huffed, leaning on his staff, “Next time, don’t be an idiot and run off with your boyfriends into the wilderness, alright? I’d rather not waste the bandages.”

Corrin rolled her eyes good naturedly, choosing to ignore the boyfriends jab, “Sure, Azama.” She rested her weight against the mended leg, meeting little resistance.

“Just don’t use it too much.” He added, heading out of the room. “If it starts to hurt rest until it feels better.”

“Thanks, Azama.”

He gave her an uncaring wave, already half way out the door, “Mhmm.”

She sighed, leaning against the wooden wall. Bringing her knee up to her chest, she loosened the unused leg, bending it at the knee until it stopped popping. Then, stretching her arms above her head, a similar series of cracks traveled up her spine. In any case, she was ready to start walking on her own, even if she had to avoid her siblings until she could explain that everything was a – okay.

Which reminded her, she had a different appointment right about now.

Walking out of the infirmary near the staff store, she saw Felicia struggling to shelve an armful of vulnaries. Before she could offer any help, Hinata rounded the corner. It looked as if he was about to have a heart attack at the incredulous pile of breakable glass vials in her arms before he jumped in, taking half the load along with many embarrassed “thank you”s from the maid.

With a small, relieved smile Corrin turned towards her treehouse when she saw that Ryoma and Shura were already coming her way. Waving, she joked, “Before either of you try to sweep me off my feet, Azama says I’m fine to walk around.”

Shura's cheeks immediately glowed cherry red as Ryoma’s lips twisted in an ironic smirk. He held out a hand, “If you’re so sure, then would you come with us?”

She narrowed her eyes at them, tapping her chin with her finger, pretending to mull it over. After a beat of silence, she beamed at them, taking the prince’s hand. “You bet.” And then took Shura's, “You’re coming too, right?” He nodded, flushing red to his ears. “Alright,” she hummed, “Lead the way.”

* * *

 

The two lead her out of the Fort's gates and into the real world, through the meadow of blooming cherry blossoms and towards their usual trail. “Oh?” Corrin mused, still holding their hands. “Here?”

“Further.” Ryoma corrected, his shoulders stiff. His eyes flitted to Shura before returning to the trees. The thief looked equally, if not more, nervous than he did. Again, Corrin had the feeling that she was out of some loop she didn’t even know existed.

She skipped a bit, even at their patient pace they had longer legs then she did. “So, where are we going then?” she asked, yearning for some clue or another.

The two men glanced at each, “Uh,” “You’ll see.”

The princess frowned, but didn’t press. A surprise it is then. Alright.

A slight breeze whistled through the branches as the sun peaked in and out of the leaves. The sky was pure powder blue, a bright backdrop against the scenery of the forest. A deer watched them pass as a fox skittered past them, in search of game.

Eventually, they took her off the trail and up a steady slope. The cedar trees grew sparse as camellia’s and orchids began to dot the grass. Sunlight spread between the trunks, warming the ground. And when they finally broke free of the forest behind them, Corrin found herself on a mild hill overlooking the Hoshidan palace, beyond that was the lake where she had met Azura. The light of day met it’s glassy surface, reflecting little stars into the air. The land and town around it were polka-dotted by the shadows cast by the clouds. In the town square, still working on repairs, the people were as big as bread crumbs.

“Woah,” Corrin said, amazed. “We walked really far.” Then, a dazzling smile spread across her cheeks, “This is beautiful, thank you for sharing it with me!”

The two men nodded to each other and both took a deep breath while she was taken in by the view. “Corrin,” Ryoma began, “there is more that we wish to share with you.”

Turning her attention to them, she squeezed their hands, “Yes?”

“Lady Corrin,” Shura said softly, holding her hand so gently it was hard to tell if he was touching her at all. 

Something in the air shifted, and she was suddenly aware of her heart beat. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” he said, “You know of my dream is to rebuild Kohga, but now I have another dream. One that I have already shared with Ryoma, but, we – I was afraid it might never come true.” He fretted.

“Shura,” she protested, “You know I don't believe stuff like that. Though, I'm glad you and Ryoma are getting along.” She beamed, swinging a bit on her heels, "Anyway, what's going on?"

A tight grin tilted his lips and Ryoma stepped in, “Corrin, I want to tell you the reason I told you we aren’t siblings.” There was something vulnerable in the set of his mouth as he stared into her face, “Why I don’t want to think of you as a sister.”

Her heart faltered, “But - do you mean that you don’t like me?” she asked, hurt and embarrassed to be told this in front of the other. “What?“

“No!” Ryoma said quickly, “No, no, it’s the opposite.” His grip loosened on her fingers. “Corrin, I love you, not as a sibling, but as a woman.” He paused, gauging her reaction, “And I feel the same about Shura.”

The thief nodded in agreement. “And, this dream that we share, is that,” he took a steadying breath. “we want to share a future with you, Corrin. If you’ll accept us.”

Well, now Corrin was well and truly baffled. Her head was spinning and something in her heart felt much too big in her chest. “You – what?”

“If you’ll have us,” Ryoma said, his heart aching, “We want to live out our lives with you.”

“We love you.” Shura added, his eyes wide as he gazed longingly at her.

The pieces finally began to fit together inside her head, “And you also love each other?” she asked, hardly daring to believe it.

They both nodded fervently.

For many long seconds, she stared from one face to the other. The longer she stared, the heavier the men’s hearts got. Just when Shura opened his mouth, her grip tightened in theirs. “Then,” she said with a fierce blush, “I will share my feelings too.” She held their hands close, “I think it’s a beautiful dream. I’ve been in love with both of you for so long, but I thought it wouldn’t be allowed.” Her head dipped, “I thought I would have to hide these feelings for the rest of my life. I’m,” she raised her face to them, beaming, “so glad you feel the same!”

She opened her arms to them, and despite their surprise and thundering hearts, they leaned into her embrace. “Let’s make this dream come true together, all three of us.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around them. Ryoma finally released a breathless chuckle as Shura hid his face in Corrin’s shoulder, tears rolling down his smiling cheeks.


	2. Three Rings on Three Fingers a.k.a A Hoshidan Wedding with Nohrian Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married.

It didn’t take very long for those three to get engaged. It was actually Ryoma’s and Corrin’s idea to get a ring and propose to Shura, they had spent a whole day (She insisted) going from jeweler to jeweler to find a ring they could agree on. Something sturdy and simple, they decided, something that he would appreciate, not just another gaudy piece of stone. So, it wasn’t really the design that had them stumped, it was the ring size. They wanted it to be a surprise, like how the men had confessed to her, so they had to make their best guess. About a size or two larger than Ryoma’s? Maybe?

In any case, they got the ring. Eventually.

Corrin watched Ryoma carefully fold the ring in a soft, green cloth, anticipation boiling in her stomach. “I hope he likes it.” She hummed, wrapping her arms around the prince. With his free hand he firmly cupped her cheek, lifting her chin and softly kissed her eyelid. She felt his smile as he let go, tucking the precious gift in his pocket. “He will.” He reassured her.

Pulling back, holding him by the hips, she bounced on the balls of her feet with a giddy smile on her face. “I love you.”

His grin got even wider as warmth filled his eyes. “I love you, too.” He said, leaning down to kiss her lips.

“I can’t wait to propose.” She whispered against him, reaching around his neck to thread her fingers in his mane of brown hair. He hummed in agreement, the vibrations spreading across her lips. Sighing in content, she pulled away, “So, tonight, before we go to bed, right?”

“Right,” he said, pressing his hand to his pocket. “Come, we’re late for dinner.”

“And gods forbid Takumi and Leo make those jokes again.” She added, leading her laughing prince out of their bedroom.

* * *

 

That night when Shura came to their shared bedroom he was expecting his partners to be in the bath or already asleep. When he opened the doors to see the candles still lit he had to stifle a suspicious snort, in case they really were asleep and just forgot to turn out the lights. Corrin had done that a few times before. But when he saw them sitting on the bed in their casual garb, Ryoma a kimono and Corrin a soft shirt and pair of pants, he stopped at the door frame. “Hey.” He said.

Corrin and Ryoma beamed, obviously waiting for him for… something. The adventurer stepped further in, closing the door behind him. He stood there, staring at them for a moment before walking towards his dresser. As he stripped himself of his day clothes he bit the inside of his cheek. “Is everything alright?” He asked uneasily.

“Yep.” Corrin grinned.

Ryoma watched him with warm eyes, “There’s just something we would like to talk to you about.”

Shura turned, half undressed. A horrible, anxious heaviness settled in the bottom of his stomach. “Oh?” he chittered, “About what?”

They quickly saw through him, knowing his anxieties all too well, “It’s alright.” She reassured him with a patient smile. “Get dressed, we’ll wait.” And they did, although it seemed that their partner was intentionally stalling by taking his clothes off as slowly as he could, under the pretense that he was an aging man and his joints were stiff.

No one would believe that if they saw him in battle, though.

So, of course, the two people who knew him best didn’t either.

When he finally pulled his sleep clothes on, he approached the two on the bed, their comforting smiles finally reaching him, soothing some of his nerves. “What is it?” he asked.

Corrin and Ryoma shared a nervous grin before the prince retrieved the swaddled ring from the folds of his red kimono. “Shura,” Corrin began, “Ryoma and I’ve been thinking, and we wanted to ask you something.” The prince held out the cloth to him, and with bated breath Shura took it.

He made a sound of in the back of his throat as he felt the ring inside the fabric before gently peeling the folds away, revealing the engagement ring. “We would like you to take this ring,” Ryoma said, “Will you marry us?”

Their partner first gaped at the ring, then at them, then back at the ring. His familiar blush crawled up his neck up to his ears, “You really mean this?” He asked, his voice tight with emotion.

“Yes.” “Absolutely.” They replied, waiting for his answer.

There was another pause before fat tears began to roll down his cheeks. He stifled his sobs in his throat. “Yes.” He hiccupped, his chest moving with short, searing gasps. Corrin and Ryoma moved off the bed, wrapping their arms around him.

They feel warm, Asyura thought, cradling the ring close to his chest.

They’re warm.

* * *

 

For respect’s sake, Ryoma and Asyura had approached Gunter after getting Corrin a ring of her own. Of course, Corrin wanted to be with them to tell him herself. When the old retainer had saw the one of a kind ring on her finger he first turned to Corrin, asking if she was happy. When she said that she was he took another look at the ring before being reduced to tears.

She gave him her handkerchief and waited until he said he was unworthy to be asked for his blessing, a notion she shot down quickly. Wiping his eyes, he asked for the three of them to take care of each other, and of course, they had his blessing. Corrin couldn’t help but hug him tight and the old man almost fell apart again.

Then there was the situation of: which family should know first? Corrin’s and Ryoma’s retainers already found out, they had asked their opinion on the ring the day of the proposal, but they doubted they told anyone. Felicia was given the authority to chase after any loose lips with a frozen broom if she had too. So, no worries there.

Corrin had already discussed it with Azura. She was the one to give her the confidence to bring it up with Ryoma. She knew almost every detail.

They could tell their respective siblings, but that left out Shura, which neither of them were comfortable with. Thankfully, the thief was the one to step in, “Say, I’ll have to go into town to pick up Ryoma’s ring anyway.” He said complacently, “You tell your families, I won’t feel bad.”

The royals still weren’t alright with that just yet, something needed fixing. “How about, after we tell them, we sit down and have a dinner?” Corrin offered, “All of us, then we can all talk it out, maybe even begin preparations?”

The prince thought over this for a moment before nodding, “Shura?”

The man was still amazed that he was getting married, and every time something even close to the word had him reeling. “Yeah.” He said, grinning, that faraway look in his eyes again. “That sounds fine.”

Then, before he could see it coming, they kissed his cheeks. They had done this before, of course, but it always left him a blushing, dopey mess. Even when hiding his face in his hands, he couldn’t keep Corrin’s laughter out of his head and fuel his already huge smile.

* * *

 

The Hoshidan siblings took the news pretty well, Sakura being the least surprised of them all. Takumi had to put his two cents in, of course, not really getting it until Ryoma explained.

Telling the Nohrian royalty was… a ride. Xander didn’t know whether to sick Camilla on them or not, Camilla nearly set _herself_ on them, Leo simply offered his congratulations and Elise really really _really_ wanted to be flower girl. But, thankfully, Corrin got them to calm down long enough to explain that she was _very_ sure about this. Not a doubt. And, if they wanted to, they had planned on a family supper where they could talk the whole thing out.

Camilla had stared at her adopted sister, a fond, if sad, grin twitching at the corners of her mouth. “My little Corrin’s grown up.” She mused, touching her cheeks and hairs sweetly. “Though, I still want to baby you.” She sighed softly, “Alright, but I still want to bring you to those hot spring after this war is over, married or not. And, I will help you in whatever way I can. You, Hinoka and I will pick out some beautiful dresses.”

“Well, actually,” Corrin noted, “Since Asyura and Ryoma are from Hoshido, we’ve been planning on a Hoshido wedding.”

“Of course,” her older sister scoffed, “Why did you think I brought up Hinoka?”

“… Because you love her?”

“That’s not the point, cute sister.”

* * *

 

The wedding was meant to be small, kept to family and close friends. But, when two of the three fiancés are royalty it’s surprisingly difficult to keep declining nearby lords who wanted to be invited. There were a few that Ryoma could not refuse, for political reasons, but the rest he made sure to send a letter letting them know that he appreciated the thought but the ceremony was going to be kept as small as possible, for personal reasons.

They managed to get away with all of the royals, Ryoma’s and Corrin’s retainers, Kaze, Mozu, Gunter, and Silas, along with the few lords allowed in. Once the reception started, however, invitations didn’t seem to matter because everyone in the army showed up anyway. Every. Single. One.

“I suppose it’s a good thing we’re having an outdoor wedding.” Ryoma whispered, spotting Beruka and Arthur sitting side – by – side on the grass, noticeably further away from the rest. Probably taking Arthur’s bad luck into consideration.

Shura fidgeted in his black kimono, unused to such expensive fabric on his person, and nodded. He’s not sure, but he thinks he left his voice back in his room this morning when his soon – to – be husband and wife woke him with gentle pecks all over his face and neck.

The men stood beside each other, to the priest’s right, Ryoma just a little further back so everyone could see the other groom. The wedding was taking place in the Hoshidan courtyard, a long rectangle of grass sidled against a stone patio with a garden in full bloom to their right. He could feel the suspicious glares of the lords on him, making something thick and black gurgle in his gut. The feeling abated, replaced by a warm glow when a strong, sturdy hand took his. He gave the prince a genuine smile of gratitude, giving the hand a squeeze before letting go.

As everyone settled, Keaton dashing in last to take a spot next to Felicia and Hinata, the wedding march finally began to play. In the distance, Sakura and Elise walked down the aisle. Sakura was given the responsibility of ring-bearer and no one could say no to Elise, so of course she became flower girl. They wore matching dresses, the color of a tender blush and cotton. Sakura walked in as straight a line as she could, always glancing at the pillow in case one of the rings fell, while Elise all but skipped alongside her, throwing petals into the wind with a giddy smile.

Some paces behind them, Corrin, accompanied by Gunter, walked a straight path down the valley. As they got closer, it was obvious the bride was having a hard time keeping the slow pace. If Gunter hadn’t been there, holding her arm in his, she might’ve sprinted down the aisle.

But, the grooms would probably would’ve been okay with that.

 She was dressed in a white, full body kimono, red peeking out of the interior of the sleeves. What little make-up she had on was hardly necessary. With the excited, anticipated grin on her face she practically glowed on her own.

When they came to the priest Sakura and Elise split ways, Sakura went to stand by the grooms and Elise waited on the left. Gunter patted Corrin’s hand affectionately, but before he could go to his seat she got on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He stood there, stunned for a moment before a melancholy smile spread across his weathered cheeks. Giving the two grooms a nod he went to his seat in the first row, right next to Jakob and Flora.

With a deep breath, the priest began to speak. The wedding was finally underway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should let you guys know that there will be mentions of other parings throughout the chapters, especially when we get to kid fics. I'll put the extra parings in the beginning notes of those, okay?


	3. Birthday Gifts a.k.a I Really Want Shura to have a Nice Kimono (among other things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shura's birthday and he's not actually used to having one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got this idea from a cute confession posted on this tumblr:  
> http://headcanon-confessions-fe14.tumblr.com/  
> I highly encourage all FE:Fates fans to follow them, the mods are the sweetest.

The weather drifted colder and colder as the days shortened. December had finally rolled around, bringing small flurries of snow with it, thick as dandelion tufts. It caught on everyone’s hair and clothes, peppering them white.

Corrin and one of her husbands, Ryoma, sat out on the balcony of her treehouse, each holding a glass of hot tea. The steam drifted lazily through the air, brushing against their rosy cheeks.

“What are we going to do for Shura's birthday?” Corrin hummed, leaning into him to keep warm.

The prince closed his eyes in thought, “He hasn’t asked for much, has he.” His lips twitching up fondly, “A quiet dinner, that’s about it.”

“And new gloves.” She reminded him, suppressing a pout. “And that was only after asking if he was sure there wasn’t anything else.” Taking a sip of her black tea, she continued, “I offered to take him shopping for new clothes, a whole outfit or two, but he declined.”

Ryoma rubbed soft circles over her shoulder, “He doesn’t want to be a bother.”

His wife really did pout that time, “But, he’s never _been_ a bother.”

“I know.” He said, breathing in the cold air. “He just need reminding time to time. Though,” he huffed, thinking of their honeymoon, “we have no problem doing that.”

Blushing, she snorted, “Yeah, I know, but,” she shifted her weight, “can’t we get something? Other than gloves, I mean. Though we’re getting him those too.” Distractedly, she gazed over the palace grounds, spotting Oboro speaking animatedly with Hana and Effie with Setsuna dawdling alongside them.

Hmm…

“I have an idea!” she crowed.

“What?” Ryoma jumped, “What is it?”

But Corrin was already heading for the ladder, “I’ll tell you on the way – OBORO, WAIT UP!”

* * *

 

The seamstress stood beside her creation, smiling proudly. The multiple layered kimono was a dark forest green with white trim. It fit loosely on the wire mannequin, meant to be comfortable. “It’s done.” She hummed, “And I made sure the inner layers had some extra padding for warmth, like you asked.”

“Thank you so much!” Corrin beamed, making a circuit around it, “It’s wonderful.”

Oboro nodded, knowing quite well that it was. “I thought you’d like it.” She gloated, “So, when do you want this ready to go?”

She counted the days between then and the 21st, Shura's birthday. “I’d like to pick it up in four days, if that’s alright.”

“Mhmm.” Oboro hummed, making a note of it on a scroll. “Sure, it’ll be ready to go when you are.”

Corrin headed for the door, “Thanks again!”

When Oboro turned around, she noticed a small sack of money that hadn’t been there when the princess arrived.

* * *

 

Early the morning of the twenty first Ryoma carefully got out of bed. As usual, Shura, the light sleeper he is, blinked blearily awake. The prince petted his hair until his eyes drifted close again and he curled tighter around Corrin.

He quietly crept out of the castle to pick up the packaged kimono that Oboro had left out for them, straight up telling them she wasn’t going to wake up early for this. Afterwards, he came back to the castle and tucked the kimono behind a curtain in the dining room, next to the wrapped gloves they hid there the night before. Then, he started making miso soup for the three of them, expecting them to be awake soon.

Back in their room, Corrin snuggled closer to her husband, waiting for his arms to tighten around her before kissing him below the chin. He hummed, burrowing further into her shoulder.

“Good morning,” She murmured, drawing nonsense patterns on his back. “and happy birthday.”

There was a definite pause before he muttered, “Is it really?”

“December twenty – first.” She quipped, tucking herself even further into his chest. Even with the fireplace going the chill still got through. He didn’t complain.

His slow breathing could be felt by the rise and fall of his chest on hers. “Thank you.” He whispered, cradling the back of her neck.

She smiled into his collar, giving his neck another peck before moving out of the cuddle to stretch. Shura kept one hand on her hip, brushing his thumb along her curves adoringly. “Where’s Ryoma?” he asked, wishing he were there. “He left earlier, but…” he would’ve gone further, but he caught Corrin’s mischievous grin.

“C’mon.” she chuckled, jumping out of the warm bed, “By the gods it is cold!” she cried, diving for her dresser.

Her husband sat up, rubbing the comforter between his fingers. “Corrin,” he began cautiously, “you and Ryoma didn’t go out of your way to celebrate my birthday, right?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘gone out of our way’ is the right term.” She said brightly, pulling on her coziest clothes. “But we are celebrating your birthday, because we love you and we want you to be happy today.” As she spoke, she waddled closer to the bed, a pair of pants around her knees. Leaning over, she gave him a kiss. “Now, come on! Get your clothes on, the soup’s gotta be done by now.”

“Soup?”

* * *

 

Sure enough, just as Ryoma had finished setting the table his two partners walked in in their warmest clothes. The sky outside was clear of snow, the sun whispering through the steel clouds and brightening the candlelit room. He came to meet them, kissing his husband on the hand and wishing him a happy birthday. Not for the first time, Shura was overwhelmed by how much those two loved him.

They had a quiet breakfast by themselves, with compliments to the chef to spare. When everyone’s bowls were empty, Ryoma placed his utensils to the side. “I believe it’s time for gifts.” He said, getting out of his chair.

Even though he should’ve expected it, their husband couldn’t help but be surprised, “Gifts? But,” he bit his tongue, “I don’t need gifts.” He finally explained.

“Shura…” Corrin murmured, but he continued. “You guys,” he breathed, “are the best gifts I could ever have. I appreciate it, but, I have everything I need already.”

Blushes crept over his husband and wife’s faces. Corrin got up from her seat and hugged him around the shoulders, “That’s so sweet.” She said, kissing his cheek, “Thank you, but we’re giving you the gifts anyway.”

Ryoma retrieved the two presents and moved his husbands bowl to place them in it’s spot. He kissed his forehead, “Because you’re a gift, too.” He hummed, taking his seat. “And we want you to know that we think of you dearly.”

Shura stared at them for a long moment before sighing deeply. “Alright.” He said, picking up the smaller packages and carefully unwrapping it. He stared at the present then arched a brow at the two. “Gloves?”

“You asked for them.” Corrin replied.

It looked as if he was going to argue that he didn’t, until he remembered, “Oh, I did, didn’t I. Thank you, I need new ones.” And he set them to the side, taking the larger, boxed present. Again, he gently unwrapped it, peeling the box open with care. He stared into the box, slowly reaching in and pulling out the kimono. A genuine blush darkened his cheeks.

“Do you like it?” Ryoma asked pleasantly.

Corrin smiled, “We had Oboro make it for you.”

Their husband continued to gape, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. It was easily the nicest piece of clothing he ever had, including his outfit for the wedding. “I…” he croaked, swallowing. “I don’t know what to say. This is…” he pulled his eyes away to gaze at them, his heart feeling too full, “Thank you.”


	4. A Moment Between Sleep a.k.a Ryoma Loves his Partners Sleeping Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma's an early riser.

Ryoma tended to get up earlier then his wife and husband, he’s an early riser, it’s how it’s always been. But he didn’t really appreciate it until he started sharing the bed with another, or two others in his case.  
He would always wake Shura by accident in the beginning, and if he made any noise above a whisper his husband would immediately wake up, even now. Old habits die hard. But, they got it to work, and the once-thief would drift off to sleep as soon as he felt Ryoma’s fingers caressing his cheek and Corrin’s warm body close by.  
The prince also learned not to be too hasty climbing out of bed. Seeing their faces when fast asleep, relaxed and finally free of worry lines – Corrin’s appearing much too early for her age – made him content in a way he hadn’t known before.  
He was rarely allowed in the middle. After they nearly strangled to death on his hair the first time he didn’t really blame them. Being on one end never bothered him, and it made it easier to get in and out of bed. Shura and Corrin tended to switch who would be in the middle every other day, but tonight his husband lay beside him, pressed against their wife’s back with one arm slung over her round, extended belly.  
That was one of the reasons she was on the other end. If in the middle, all of the squirming the baby did made her kick. After many apologies she declared she’d be sleeping on the side when she booted Ryoma off the bed and bruised Asyura’s shin. Even then, her feet would twitch and jerk, though she tended to lash into the air now she wasn’t stuck between them.  
Ryoma, on his elbows, watched their faces with a soft warmth filling his gut. Shura's cheek tucked against Corrin’s shoulder as she drooled all over the pillow, a majority of the covers tucked around her despite her moving feet.  
With a small sigh, he laid back down, carefully spooning their husband and kissing his hair gently. He can sleep in, just for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking about making an NSFW chapter sooner or later. I'm a little uneasy about writing one, though, since I've never written that kind of stuff before...


	5. Shiro a.k.a. Who’s the Father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is his name, well, actually, it isn't. Not yet.

Shura and Ryoma sat on the floor, exchanging the baby between them as Corrin slept in their bed, still recovering from her half – day of labor. Her husbands agreed that it was the scariest twelve hours of their lives.

“He has her hair.” Ryoma hummed, the baby tucked into the crook of his arm. His husband had a hard time keeping the child to himself, asking Ryoma to hold him after a few minutes because he was absolutely frightened that he might hurt him. That didn’t keep him from leaning over and peaking at his chubby, pink face, though.

He moved closer, gently moving the blanket to look at his head of hair, a wobbly grin on his face. “He’s so small.” Shura murmured. The baby smiled, gurgling happily. He gripped his husband’s arm, burying his giddy smile into his shoulder.

Then, it began to smell.

“Your turn.”

* * *

 

The next day Corrin was awake and wanting very much to hold their baby boy. When he began crying, but no smell accompanied it, she lifted her shirt and began feeding him. She found out he bites.

“We still don’t have a name for him.” She sighed, leaning against the pillows as her son suckled his lunch. “And I’m too tired for ideas.” Her husbands, sitting on either side of her, shared an uneasy but understanding look.

Ryoma kissed her forehead, “We’ll take care of it.”

There was a knock at the door and the prince invited them in. Saizo and Kagerou entered, “Prince Ryoma – “ They began when they saw Corrin feeding the baby. Saizo immediately turned around, his face turning red, “I deeply apologize – “

“I’m feeding my son, Saizo. Really.” She huffed, switching arms.

Ryoma slid off the bed, “Is there something you need?” he asked.

They immediately stood at attention, “Only a war council, Prince Ryoma.” Kagerou said, “Though, Prince Xander and Princess Hinoka understand if you do not wish to come and are willing to accommodate you.”

He stood there, looking back at his wife, husband and newborn before giving his vassals his attention. “I don’t think I will go today.” He said after some thought. They bowed, ready to take their leave when, “But, before you go, I’d like you to meet our son.”

Said son decided he was full and let go of his mother, sighing in content. Corrin waited to see if he would start burping before handing him to Ryoma. The prince cradled the baby, walking to his guardians. Neither ninja moved until he held him out, “Here.”

After a pause, Kagerou said, “If you’re sure, Prince Ryoma.” And carefully took the child in her arms. A small, fond smile tilted the corners of her lips, “He’s beautiful.” She complimented, lightly brushing his short hair with her fingertips. “Have you a name for him, yet?”

“We’re thinking on it.” The prince said.

The kunoichi nodded, holding the baby to Saizou, “Well, as the future prince of Hoshido, I believe any name you come up with will be satisfactory.” After a little fussing, her fellow vassal finally took the child, although it looked as if he didn’t really know what he was doing, holding him around the armpits.

“Future prince?” Ryoma asked.

“Pardon me, my prince, but don’t you find it obvious?” Kagerou said as the baby reached up and pulled off Saizou’s mask, “This boy is no question your son.”

“Of course he’s my son.” He replied patiently. “Just as he’s Shura's and Corrin’s.”

“Ah,” she began humbly, “I apologize but I believe you don’t understand what I mean, Prince Ryoma. This boy looks very much like you, it’s rather uncanny.”

“Ha,” Corrin crooned from the bed, her heavy eyes drifting shut, “I thought he had his nose.”

* * *

 

There was a bit of a debate between the retainers and their charge if he really was his son, until Shura piped in and said that he agreed. He really did have his nose. Which was countered with something like “He is a baby, how can he have my nose?” but it was halfhearted. Once he relented, Kagerou and Saizo dismissed themselves to notify the war council.

At that point the baby decided to take his nap, sleeping on his father’s chest as he sat in a chair near the sleeping Corrin. Shura sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at the picture they created.

“Thought of a name yet?” he asked quietly.

The prince ran his fingertips up and down the babes back, sighing softly. “I like the name Shiro.” He admitted.

“White?.” Asyura asked.

Ryoma smiled, peaking up at him, “I meant what I said, before.” He said earnestly. “Whether the child is yours or mine, I will still love them.”

Shura huffed, “You say that like there’s going to be more of them. But, yeah, I agree.” He leaned over, brushing his lips against his before gently giving Shiro the softest kiss he could, right on his mop of hair. “I love him, too”

The prince relaxed into his seat, breathing easily. “I’ve sent word to the Deep Realm, asking when they will be fully prepared for his arrival.”

His husband’s lips twitched down for the first time that day, “I honestly don’t feel comfortable having the boy be raised without his parents.” He said, “I understand why, but, we’ll be able to visit him,” he locked eyes with Ryoma, “right?”

He nodded slowly, “Yes, and we will.” He promised, “Now, let’s follow our wife’s example and try to sleep.” He added, leaning out of his chair.

Then, it began to smell.

“Dammit.”


	6. Reminiscing  a.k.a. Moments with Ryoma and Shura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just gonna be little tidbits here and there of their interactions. (Pre - confession)

To be invited to browse a market with Corrin was not what Shura expected on his day off. He almost said no, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn her away, especially when she went out of her way to go find him. They went from vendor to vendor, Corrin asking if the merchants for anything on their long list. Shura had to keep his hands in his pockets. Even though he had given up on being a thief, he had to constantly remind himself not to steal a thing. Particularly now when he’s with Lady Corrin.

The princess held their bag of goods as she looked over the list once again, biting her tongue between her teeth. “Alright,” she said as she smudged the ink of another item. “I think we should grab some rods now, I heard Felicia saying we’re running out.”

He didn’t comment as she asked directions to the closest shop. Upon entering, though, they were surprised to see that Ryoma and Sakura were already two – steps ahead of them.

“Sakura, Ryoma!” Corrin said, walking up to them, “You’re here to pick up supplies too?”

“Big sister,” Sakura greeted as Ryoma finished the purchase, “Yes, we’re putting in an order for more rods and elixirs. Were you about to do the same?”

She passed the bag into her other hand as she spoke, “Yeah, but it seems you’ve got it covered. Thank you.”

The prince turned, tucking their list into a pocket. “Do you still need to shop?” he asked, “If so, I would like to accompany you.”

“But, your rods…?”

“It’s a large order so they’ll have it ready tomorrow.” He answered, taking her bag. “Sakura, would you like to come?”

The princess nodded, “A- alright, if I won’t be a bother. I would like to stop by the sweet shop I saw near h-here, if that’s okay. I promised to get some mochi for Hayato, Elise and I to share.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Corrin smiled, petting her hair affectionately. “There’s still a lot to get, so if you guys get tired I won’t feel bad if you want to leave.”

Shura sighed out of his nose, shaking his head minutely. _She really is a kind girl._ Then, Sakura said something to him he didn’t quite catch. “I’m sorry, Princess Sakura.” He said, his head bowing just a tad. “I didn’t hear that.”

Sakura smiled, speaking more politely than he ever expected a royal to say, “It’s f-fine, Shura, sir. I was just saying that I’m glad we’re going sh-shopping together.”

The adventurer bowed his head slightly, “Well… thank you, princess.”

He didn’t catch the prince studying him when they exited the establishment.

* * *

 

The four of them were passing a seafood vendor when Corrin stopped, a mischievous smirk on her lips. After quietly speaking to the vendor, she picked up one of the live lobsters from the tank, showing it to the others. “Look, Ryoma!” she giggled, “It’s your real sister!”

Shura and Sakura immediately got it, both trying to down their laughter. Shura bit on his cheek as his face turned red while the princess turned her face, covering her grin with her hands. Ryoma, on the other hand, didn’t seem to get it at all. “I’m… what?” he asked, his brow pinching.

Corrin wagged the crustacean at him, “See? It’s red, like your armor. It even has the little antennae’s.”

Realization dawned on his face like [that one sloth in ](http://img-comment-fun.9cache.com/media/aeG6AXj/anD6YX09_700wa_0.gif)_[Zootopia](http://img-comment-fun.9cache.com/media/aeG6AXj/anD6YX09_700wa_0.gif)._ He tried to muffle his laughter with his hand, but it wasn’t working very well. Hearing the prince laughing like that, it made Shura and Corrin break down too.

That was probably the hardest those two men had laughed in a long time.

* * *

 

When Sakura and Corrin left to get the mochi Ryoma went to a nearby jewelry vendor. Curiously, Shura followed, always a few steps behind him. He watched the prince ask the vendor for a set of hair ornaments made out of sakura petals. Once they were wrapped up he turned around to see Shura, “Ah,” he gasped, startled, “How long have you been there?”

The once-thief took another step back, “For… the whole time.” He admitted, “I apologize for watching.”

“No, it’s nothing.” The prince said as he searched for a place in his armor to stash it, “Just, I ask you to keep it a secret. It’s a present for Sakura.”

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to make it look like they weren’t together. “Yeah, sure.”

“Thank you,” Ryoma said, realizing he didn’t have a pocket big enough to hold it, “Shura, can I ask you to hold onto these?”

Shura recoiled, “What? Something as nice as those?”

Just as he nodded, he spotted the two women walking out of the sweets shop. “Yes, quickly, they’re coming this way.” Holding the gift out to him.

“What!?” he yelped, fumbling for the hair ornaments, “Fine! Fine! Just – take them back as soon as you can. If I lose them – “ He shut his mouth as soon as Sakura and Corrin got within earshot, instead focusing on stuffing them into a pouch on his belt.

Both girls held a paper bag. “I thought you were just getting a few?” Ryoma said, his expression free of guilt.

Corrin grinned sheepishly, “I saw a few I hadn’t tried before.” She admitted, “So I bought some of my own, too. Plus it’s getting late so I thought we’d share them as we finished up.”

Though not huge fans of sweets, the men didn’t decline the food, pleasantly surprised when she gave them more savory things than what they expected. She obviously had taken their tastes into account.

 _Such a gentle girl._ They both thought.

* * *

 

Days later, Ryoma approached the thief as he was taking a quiet stroll around the camp. “I wanted to thank you for keeping those hair ornaments safe.” He said with a grateful smile. “Sakura was truly happy when she got them. Thank you.”

The thief felt his ears burn at the praise, “I don’t deserve any gratefulness.” He said humbly, “Though, I’m glad the princess was happy with the gift.”

The prince crossed his arms, his grin falling into a frown, “Why do you say that?” he asked, “You always act like that. Is there something wrong?”

Shura stiffened, ready to go on the defensive. “I don’t want to tarnish your honor, prince.” He said rigidly, “And working with someone like me would do that.”

“Do you not want to be here?” Ryoma asked bluntly. “If you’re here though you don’t want to be – “

“No, no, it’s nothing like that.” he sighed in annoyance. “I’m loyal to Lady Corrin and I’ll lend her all my strength, but I’d rather work behind the scenes, understand?”

“Not really, no.” he replied patiently.

Shura sighed, walking away dismissively, “It doesn’t matter much, anyway.”

* * *

 

They didn’t talk for almost a week afterwards. They hardly even crossed paths, and when they did if Ryoma tried to get close to him the other would disappear without a trace. That hurt more than the prince would’ve liked to admit.

“Why the hell did you take that arrow for me?”

How they reconciled could’ve been better, though.

Ryoma gazed in mild surprise at the baffled Shura, laying in the cot next to him. Close enough that if their hands dangled off their bunks they would touch. “What?”

“Why. Did. You. Take the arrow for me?” Asyura repeated.

Said wound on his abdomen twitched around the stitches and he winced. “Because you’re an ally, Shura.” He said pointedly. “Besides, how can you talk when you’re here in the same position as me?”

The thief frowned deeply, his salt and pepper hair limp with sweat. “Well, I couldn’t let you – that isn’t the point.” He huffed, shifting into a comfortable position, the long gash aligned against his ribs pulsing in pain. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters!” Ryoma sighed, becoming well and truly irritable. “We’re allies, whether you want to be or not. And I’ll protect you just as I protect everyone else under my care.”

“It’s not - !” Shura bit before taking a shaking, controlled breath, “When will you get it that I _do_ want to be here? I’ve given my allegiance and my loyalty and until my goal is fulfilled that’s how it’s going to be.”

“And your goal is?” The prince asked, trying not to sound as annoyed as he actually was. Normally, he wouldn’t behave this way, even taking Felicia’s terrible rice balls with patient advice, but once you take an arrow to your spleen and end up with the one person who’s been avoiding you for a week things tend to get you riled up.

The other turned his head, hiding his anger, “Does it look like I’m going to share?”

Ryoma grimaced, also turning his face away, staring at the wall of the tent as sunlight filtered through the canvas, dust particles floating through the air. He closed his eyes, shutting it all out, and forced himself into a power nap.

When he woke up, the tent was dark. Listening, he could barely hear Shura breathing beside him. With a soft sigh, he tried to turn his head, only for it to protest quite loudly. It was stiff and wouldn’t let him turn too far to the right. Great. He settled for staring at the ceiling.

Thinking about the other man on the cot next to him, he tried to find the irritation that had fueled him earlier, but… he couldn’t. What was the reason to be angry, anyway? It just wasn’t him. He didn’t want to be mad, not at a comrade. Though, he hadn’t forgiven him yet, and didn’t expect Shura to forgive him either.

And he wouldn’t take back taking that arrow, either.

He remains unaware that said man was awake until the thief shifted, trying to sit up. When he audibly grunted from the pain, he didn’t keep his quiet. “You shouldn’t be moving with that wound.” He reprimanded him.

After realizing he had been caught, Shura breathed lowly, sliding back into position. They were both silent for many long minutes, listening to the cicadas chirrup.

Finally, Ryoma decided he needed to take the first step. “I’m not going to apologize for what I said earlier,” he said, “but I am sorry about how I said them. I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”

For a while, he thought the other wasn’t going to respond, until a very exhausted sigh drifted to his ears. “You don’t have to apologize, I kind of deserved it.”

Again, another awkward pause. “I would like to understand.” Ryoma said, “I do want to know why you think the things you do and what your goal is, when or if you’re willing to share.”

He shifted again under the army-standard blankets. “I have to ask, why do you care so much about a dirty thief like me?”

It felt like he answered this question a thousand times before he answered, “You are a member of this army, fighting with us to defeat the Anankos. You’re a comrade and a friend of Corrin’s, so I will protect you. That’s how I do things.”

There was a brief pause before the thief began to chuckle, punctuated by “ow”s every time his stitches were pulled by his laughter.

“What’s so funny?” The prince barked, his lips twitching despite himself. Shura's laughter was infectious.

He tried to stifle his snickering, “Gods, you royals are just too nice!” he cried, “Even some of the Nohrians, and Corrin – why are you all so – “ his laughter died off as he tried to think of the right word. His lips folded down once again. “I’ve practically told Corrin the same thing.” He stated grimly, “You and her both…” Ryoma couldn’t see, but he was shaking his head. “I don’t understand it.”

Ryoma didn’t know what to say, his fingers twitching at the broken heartedness in the other man’s voice.

Shura took another, deep breath, “Kohga, my home, my goal is to rebuild it.” He admitted blandly, “I don’t want people to think it was remade in… shifty ways. That’s why I want to work on the sidelines, out of sight. And I think the way I do because that’s how _I_ do things.”

“You’re throwing my words back at me.” Ryoma almost chuckled. “But, thank you for telling me.”

The thief snorted softly, closing his eyes, “Sure.”

* * *

 

Ryoma was taking a stroll through a nearby village late at night, feeling restless. The dark sky was overcast, purple clouds blocking out the moon and stars, but it was a serene sort of gloom. Comfortably quiet as the villagers settled in until morning.

The prince walked along the streets, enjoying the brief moment of peace when he noticed a familiar head of white hair in front of a larger home. He slowed to a stop, watching the other man loiter around, carefully pulling things out of his cloak. When he was finished he rose out of his stoop, stretching his back, turning just so that he noticed Ryoma.

He stood there for a moment, stuck still with shock before taking off around the corner. Ryoma, unsure if he was mistaken in thinking he knew the person, ran after them, only to find they had disappeared in the alley. Ready to search the town, he noticed the feint glint of metal near the cornerstone. Unable to get a good look at it in the dark, he cautiously picked it up, only to find it was a pocket watch. An old, beat up thing, but well taken care of despite that. With pinched brow, the swordsmaster returned to the porch of the house, bending on knee to inspect what the stranger had left there.

Toys. He realized. They were toys. Stuffed animals and yarn dolls, wooden horses and people, along with a bag of apples.

When he was inspecting the pocket watch the next day at breakfast, Shura nearly choked. “That’s my – where’d you find it!?”

* * *

 

Another day, Ryoma saw him helping Elise and Sakura make some daisy chains out of white clovers as they marched. Even letting the blond throw a crown on him, calling him, “The Future Daisy King!”

He apologized, but he couldn’t hold in his laughter.

* * *

 

One time, they marched through freezing mountains. When he saw Corrin shivering in the wind he didn’t think twice about giving her his coat, which was nearly four sizes too big on her. But, when her bare feet began to crack and bleed, Shura carried her on his back.

Ryoma was almost jealous.

* * *

 

Shura sometimes found he had a gold piece more in his Principality savings than he had the day before. He thought he was going senile… until he caught Ryoma sneaking out of his quarters one day after training with Corrin.

The discussion afterwards was not great, but he appreciated the prince’s thought.

* * *

 

The prince agreed with Corrin about trying to bond with the army. He even stayed close by during dinner, in case Shura tried to bolt or just needed to know a familiar face was near.

* * *

 

One of the few times Ryoma actually got drunk Shura helped him to bed. The prince made so many bad jokes that Shura was laughing by the time they got there. Even as he was taking his shoes off, Ryoma kept giggling and making puns. The thief only brings it up when he thinks the other’s going to get drunk again.

* * *

 

Pairing a bow with a katana in training was a little difficult at the beginning, but they learned how to make it work, both off and on the battlefield. Blocking an enemy attack with a bow becomes a lot easier after training with one of the most adept swordsman in Hoshido. They don’t talk about the time Shura startled said swordsman when he shot a peach out of his hand with an arrow to see if he could get the pit.

* * *

 

The three of them had been walking along their trail, the dirt moist under their feet. It had been pouring for a week straight and the air hung with the smell of rain and damp. Ryoma had brought some of his dogs along and they walked obediently beside them. If any of them got close enough Corrin would pet them nonstop.

As they walked on a ledge, leading to a brook which had flooded to twice it’s size, the muddy slope crumbled underneath their weight. They narrowly sidestepped it, all except for one. A pained yelp came from one of Ryoma’s pups as she fell into the river, getting carried away in the current.

“ _No_!” Ryoma shouted, ready to jump in after her but Shura had beat him to it, throwing away his cloak and diving into the freezing water. Corrin grabbed her dragonstone and transformed, barely giving Ryoma any time to leap onto her back before taking off after them.

Shura butterfly stroke through the water, swiftly catching up to the drowning dog. Taking the dog around the stomach, he tried to paddle himself against the current when Corrin swooped in close. Ryoma held his hand out to them, his heartbeat in his ears. “C’mon!” he shouted.

Risking being taken away by the river, Shura threw his free hand into the air. With a vice like grip, the Prince grabbed him with both hands, pulling with all of his strength. The thief screamed behind his teeth as he felt his shoulder being yanked out of it’s socket as he was lifted out of the frigid waters.

As Corrin flew them back to the trail where the other dogs howled for their master, Shura pressed against the prince for warmth, holding his damaged shoulder.

Holding his shivering pup with one arm, Ryoma whispered to him, “You’re going to be fine.”

* * *

 

Unfortunately, diving into cold water does not help one’s health. Shura got a godsawful fever the following days. Corrin and Ryoma barely left his side. When the thief woke up to find the prince sleeping in a chair beside him, a long – cold mug of tea on the bedside table, he realized he hadn’t just fallen in the river.

* * *

 

When the two youngest princesses and Corrin came to visit him with flower crowns and candy, he didn’t have the voice to tell them not to come in, only warning them not to get too close or they’ll get sick. Ryoma came in to check in and saw the three girls telling him a story (probably about him) that had Shura, daisy chain askew, laughing so hard he cried. For the first time since he fell in love with Corrin, he had butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santa Shura and "Look, Ryoma, it's your real sister!" is based off another confession and headcanon from this tumblr, if you didn't see it before on the kimono chapter.  
> http://headcanon-confessions-fe14.tumblr.com/  
> I am so so tired after writing this. Sorry for the varying sizes.  
> After giving some thought about what would make them grow more affectionate, I asked myself the same question. "Risking their life to save my dog." came the answer. And Ryoma really does strike me as a dog person. Also, to explain Shura diving into the water, his wiki says he's the best long-distance swimmer. Which immediately made me want him to dive into water to save someone. That should be a thing.  
> Sorry I didn't give them any names, I am e x h u a s t e d and I start my next semester of college tomorrow. ))):  
> Might add more things later or change some things once I have energy. If anyone has any prompts for interactions for any of these three say so in the comments!  
> (I also put this into google translate because my eyes were getting tired and let me tell you I have seen hell and it is not pretty)


	7. NSFW aka Taking Turns (pt 2 added)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin get's some alone time, finally. Warnings: Masturbation.  
> Part 2: It's the night before their wedding, and they just can't wait anymore.

Corrin watched Ryoma and Shura over her book who’s contents she had long forgotten. Her treehouse fell into a delicate haze as she stared at the two men she loved, their appearances piercing in her focus. A heady warmth filled her stomach down to her folds. She twitched eagerly but did not move, only pressed her thighs closer together as she tried to put her attention back on her book.

It was well and truly ridiculous. They weren’t even doing anything but sit at the table and talking. Sure, Ryoma had taken off his chin armor and Shura had left his cloak on the rack, but those acts were entirely innocent. And yet it sent her spiraling in a young-blooded heat.

With deep, frustrated sigh she buried her face in the novel, warmth continuing to curl and pulse within her ladyhood. Hopefully they would leave soon, then she could take care of her little problem.

Noticing her distraction, the prince called from across the small room. “Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned. Shura turned to her as well, a familiar pinch between his brows.

Not daring to look away from the merging words, she nodded, “Uh huh,” before thinking better of the situation, “But, uh, I am really tired.” She sort of lied, she certainly was tired of _something._

Ryoma huffed fondly, standing up, “Alright, no need to tell us twice.” He joked. With an ease born from years of practice he slipped on the horned armor, walking to her bed to give her a gentle touch on the forehead, frowning. “You do look a little flushed.”

Surely she was burning by now, but she gave him a placating smile, “I’ll be fine after a nap.” She assured him, watching the other man get his coat, concern deepening the lines on his face.

He came forward as the prince turned to leave, “You’re sure you’re gonna be alright?” he asked.

“Yep, yep, I’m fine,” she nodded, knowing she was blushing up to her ears by now. “Thanks for coming over you guys.”

Finally, _finally,_ they left. Yet, Corrin waited for their steps fade before jumping up and closing the curtains as stealthily as she could. When that was done, she began taking her armor off, which tended to be a long and arduous process without Felicia or Jakob’s help but it had to be done. Piece by piece the metal fell to the floor, along with her cape and eventually her underwear.

With a short huff she dug for the pillow hidden underneath the others. It had a soft, velvety texture that she adored. Placing it between her legs, she sunk down on it, thinking of Ryoma and Shura. Swallowing her breaths she took one, long stroke down the length of the material, sending a wave of pleasure from her clit.

While she grinded on the pillow, she imagined the men’s hands on her, on her neck, her breasts. Her armor was always on her, what she wanted was for them to take it off and cover her with their bodies instead. When her opening begged for attention she imagined their hands their too as the warmth began to fill the cracks like cement. Calloused fingers on her clit, strong palms roving her chest. _Quick, quick,_ her mind begged, _what would they say? What would they say?_

A buzz began to creep up her legs as she thought of them whispering praise in her ears. Words she had heard from their mouths but now they were soft, whispered, low as one of them bit her below the jaw. The buzzing reached her clit and euphoria hit her, heavy and freeing. Her back arched, eyes wide and her pants silent. When it began to recede she felt warm, dizzy and a little weak, falling over on her side.

Feeling sated but unsatisfied, she placed the pillow beneath the others.

* * *

 

Ryoma plucked Shura’s shirt open with deft fingers, a smirk playing his lips. The old thief watched him, covering his hands to bring them up to his lips. He kissed his fingers, his eyes clouded, “Let’s wait for Corrin.” He scolded lightly, his voice low.

The prince pulled his hand away to cup his jaw, bringing him into a kiss, “We are.” He replied in between kisses. His long hair fell over his shoulders, almost covering his tented crotch.

_Oh youth._ Shura thought wryly, giving his fiancé a final peck before shifting back, putting his hands on the prince’s shoulders with a grin. “Remember,” he began, brushing against his neck and pushing back his long hair, “we’re not going to go all the way tonight.” He forced his gaze to his eyes, noticing Ryoma’s pupils were blown wide. “Let me take care of her and we’ll mess around after.”

The prince’s cock twitched in it’s confines as his smile grew, despite the words that came out of his mouth, “Right, but you should be warned that my patience can only go so far.”

A snort left him, rolling his eyes for good measure before pulling him closer to peck his cheek. Ryoma turned his head aiming for the lips when the bathroom door opened and Corrin stepped out. She had forgone her day clothes, instead wearing silk nightgown. Her nipples pushed against the foreign fabric and her face had a healthy flush to it as she stared at the scene before her.

Clearing his throat, Ryoma nodded encouragingly for her to join them. Her heartbeat seemed to pull double time as she let her feet carry her to the bed. The two men separated, helping her into the space between them, encircled by their legs with her back against Shura’s sturdy chest.

As Ryoma took her hands, Shura spoke, “Now,” he hummed, his own hands on her knees, afraid to touch her. “we want you to know that you don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

The prince’s thumbs brushed over her knuckles, his expression serious, “Of course,” he agreed, “If we do anything that makes you uncomfortable, please say so.” When she nodded, he said, “Can you say it?”

Reigning in her nerves, she said, “Yeah, I will. Promise.”

Finally, Shura’s hands found her waist as he kissed the shell of her ear. “Alright,” he murmured, giving Ryoma a pointed look when he kissed her. Catching his gaze, he nodded and pulled away with one last peck to give him room. Carefully switching their positions, Shura took her shoulders and slowly pushed her and himself onto the blankets and pillows. Ryoma sat on his legs directly behind Shura, his hands on the man’s hips as he watched hawkishly.

With a soft sigh, the older man pressed his lips against hers, moving his chapped lips languidly. Placing one hand on her neck he felt her pulse quicken, and as she wasn’t asking him to stop, he must’ve been doing something right. But, all good things must come to an end, even if it just means that they’ll be moving on to something a little better.

Moving his lips down her jaw his hands trailed to her shoulders, rubbing them slowly. As he kissed up to her ear his fingers found her breasts, teasing her through the material briefly before he felt someone making a move on his shirt.

Ryoma worked his way through the last buttons, making no rush as he would pause to caress his stomach and pecks in between each. A bright flush reached the older man’s ears when his hands traveled over his happy trail, close to his covered crotch. Just to point out that this hadn’t gone unnoticed, he kissed his ear before finishing his task. With a small huff, Shura rose from his stoop to let the prince take off his shirt, giving him a smart peck on the corner of the mouth before returning to his patient princess.

 While his mouth returned her collar and neck, his scarred hands rested on her ankles, slowly messaging up to her calves where her nightgown lay. When his fingers pushed underneath, he stopped, looking into her eyes and waiting for her nod of approval before smoothly pushing the fabric up her legs. He could feel Ryoma’s gaze on them, just as firm as the hands that held his chest and hips as he revealed her underwear, her toned stomach, her bare chest. Corrin pushed herself off the pillows and raised her hands in the air to allow him to take the nightgown off.

 His mouth watering, Shura carefully placed the silk aside, turning to Ryoma with a teasing grin, “Watch and learn.” and once again hovered over her, warm. With a steadying breath, he began to kiss her once again, down her jaw and to her shoulder. His mouth followed his hand as he brushed his palm down her arm and to her hand, kissing her palm and fingertips and up her arm again. As he did the same to the other arm his hands searched her body, gently prodding for the spots that made her squirm.

When he reached her collar bone his hands, which just a moment before were skittering under her armpits, making Corrin breathe laughter, cupped her breasts. Shifting further down, briefly noting that Ryoma was probably bigger than he thought when his ass brushed against him, he planted a kiss to both nipples, dipping his head between them to nuzzle her as he messaged the soft mounds. Pecking her sternum, he moved down to her stomach, tracing the outline of her abs as he kissed her bellybutton. An absurd thought to give her a raspberry flitted through his head for just a moment, leaving him wondering if hanging around the two of them was having an effect on him.

Her soft hands entwined in his wild hair as nibbled her hipbone, pushing him closer to her aching folds. Realizing this, he grunted, taking her hands and pausing long enough to kiss her palms again and say, “Let me take this at my own pace, love.” Moving her hands to her stomach, he whispered, “I’ll take care of you.” Which reminded him that a certain prince needed to be taken care of as well. The same prince who’s hands were roving him, searching him not unlike how he’d been teasing Corrin. His hand’s passed a sensitive scar on his stomach and he shivered, fighting against his pleasure to concentrate of her.

Shaking his head slightly, he pecked down the inside of her thigh to her knee and shin. Her armor must be doing it’s job, she hardly had a scar on her, of which Shura found himself immensely grateful. Soon enough he’ll see if the same could be said for the man he loved as well.

As he traveled back up her leg he deftly skipped her panties, unable to ignore the heady scent of her arousal. Swallowing back the watering in his mouth he forced himself to continue his slow pace down her leg. When he returned up the inside of her thigh he felt his heart pick up just a little. Her smell was distinct, salty and bitter-sweet, leaving a heavy heat in his gut. A damp spot was spreading over the white cotton, proof that she had been enjoying this.

Taking a sharp breath, he hooked his fingers around it and looked up at her flushed face, “May I?” he asked, his voice rough.

All she could do was whisper, “Please?”

Forcing down his smile, he dipped down and kissed her through her panties. She jumped, startled, before threading her fingers in his hair once more, excitement singing in her veins as he finally pulled the garment down to her ankles and somewhere on the bed. Her eyes met Ryoma and she beckoned him closer, as he had done not long before.

Shifting around Shura, he leaned down and kissed her fiercely. Amused, the older man whispered something into his ear, to which he nodded in agreement. Shura embraced her, bringing her off the bed long enough for Ryoma to take her place, throwing his shirt off for good measure. Corrin was laid on his chest and he held her from behind, one palm kneading her breast as Shura returned to his place between her legs.

He grinned at her pile of curls, pushing them back as to get a better view. This hand rubbed gentle circles just above her clit as the other messaged it’s way down before pressing against her wet opening. Her hands were in his hair again, trying to push herself down on his fingers but Ryoma quietly calmed her, telling her to let him pleasure her.

Easing his first finger forward, he peaked up at her face, making sure what he was doing was doing it’s job. Her forehead pinched for a moment as his second finger entered, but when he dipped down to kiss her clit it vanished, her eyes wide and her fingers clenched in his hair.

As he licked and suckled his way around her cunt his fingers softly brushed in and out, pressing against the warm, velvety walls until she gasped. With a smile, he continued to tap against her g-spot while lapping happily on her clit.

 The rush of an orgasm brought itself to her attention and she tried to hold it off, until Shura pressed more firmly against her g-spot, bringing wave upon wave of pleasure coursing through her. Her back first bowled against Ryoma, then it arched, a heady sigh leaving her lips as a familiar warmth seeped from her thighs up to her arms. She panted softly as Ryoma cradled her, her cloudy eyes watching Shura sit on his shins, wiping his mouth, a small, proud smile playing his lips.

Leaning down, he kissed her lips then her cheek, asking, “Are you alright?”

Nodding, she gave him a satisfied smile, “Thanks.”

His smile grew, then his eyes met Ryoma’s. Picking up on the mood she shuffled out of the prince’s grip to lay at his side, relishing the last of her afterglow.

Ryoma hardly wasted a moment, firmly taking Shura’s shoulders and reeling him in for a long kiss. His tongue brushed against his lips and he opened them, allowing him to explore. As he had done with his shirt, the prince unbuttoned the other man’s pants and cupped him. Shura flinched in surprise, grinning despite himself as he did the same to Ryoma.

Ryoma purred as the other man’s hand pumped him, quickly returning the favor, hell-bent on bringing him to an orgasm. Which, since they had both been dripping long before this, didn’t take long.

Shura slumped over the other man, bracing himself on his arm as they all caught their breath. His fiances maneuvered him between them, despite his protests that they needed to get cleaned up. However, they successfully trapped him between them. With a soft sigh, he relented and let himself drift to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I wrote, ahaha. I will be posting this chapter in parts, so there will be more in this chapter later on. This was just a warm-up for me since I never wrote porn before. Is it okay? Let me know if I need to change anything please!  
> And yes, there will be serious threesome parts later, no worries!  
> Part 2: wOW okay I don't know how people roll out chapter after chapter of nsfw I am gonna die. Let me know if I got anything weird or wrong, okay?


End file.
